A Brother's Love
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: Story Completed When the sister of a certain WWE superstar finds herself in trouble, will she be able to turn to him for help. 1 new chapter updated 7-13-03
1. Something's Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Copeland or Jason Reso. I do however, own Heather and Brad.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something's Wrong  
  
While I was growing up, I knew there were only a few people that I could truly depend on in my life, two of them being my parents the other is my older brother Jason. Jason and I have always been close, when he left to go on the road with the WWE, it felt like I was losing my biggest protector, confidant, and best friend. Finally the day came for him to come home, I was relieved and scared all at the same time. See Jason and I have the type of brother/sister connection that he can tell when I'm lying to him. I've been able to lie a couple times on the phone, the few times I was able to talk to him. I can't lie to his face and get away with it. I just hope he won't realize something's wrong and make me tell him, because I don't think I can.  
  
"Heather." My brother cried from across the diner. 'Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself, as I approached the table he was sitting at. "Jase. I've missed you so much." I said, as I gave my big brother a hug. "I've missed you too Angel." Jason replied, using his nickname for me. After he called me that I felt the tears start flowing beyond my control. "Angel. What's wrong?" Jason asked me, his voice full of concern. "It's nothing Jase, really. I've just missed you that's all." I said, as I glanced over and saw who else was sitting in the booth. "Adam! Oh my God. What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, as he stood up and gave me a hug. "I just came to see my little sister that's all." He said with a smile.  
  
I should probably explain my "brother" Adam. See when Jay was in sixth grade and I was in first we moved to a new town and started a new school. Jase and Adam bonded over some stupid ninja star that you could throw into a tree or something, I never understood the fascination with that thing. Anyways, Adam adopted me as his little sister too since he was an only child he figured I needed more than one big brother/protector.  
  
"Adam, you're crazy. You know that right?" I asked, as I shoved him back into his seat. "Yeah, but that's why you all love me. All the girls are crazy about me." Adam joked with his famous grin. "I think that it's about time for you to shut up, Copeland." Jason said. "Otherwise, I may be forced to kick your ass again." He finished, as he tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. The more we started laughing, the more it scared me to say anything. 'This is going to kill Jay if he ever finds out.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I can tell Adam first, and then he can help me tell Jay.'  
  
Jay poking me in my already bruised side caused me to yelp in pain. "Heather, what is wrong?" Jay asked looking me in the eyes. "Nothing Jase really." I replied back. Just then my worst nightmare came true, as my boyfriend Brad walked up to the table.  
  
"Heather. What are you doing here?" Brad asked me, acting all sweet and innocent, while giving me a look that said I'd be paying for this later. "Just having lunch with my brothers." I said quietly, knowing that if I hadn't said Adam was my brother as well, Brad would have thought he was trying to get me away from him. 'Now I'm really going to have to tell them. I just hope they don't look at me as some slut and walk out of my life. God Heather, you've got to be stupid to think they'll walk out on you.' I said to myself. "I'll see you at home Heather." Brad said, as he walked away smiling sadistically. Unfortunately Jay saw this look and demanded to know what was going on. "Damn it Heather. Ever since you walked in here you've been 'edgy', no pun intended Adam, then you start to relax, and when this Brad character shows up you get all freaked out again. So I'm asking one more time. What in the hell is going on with you?" Jay asked sternly. "Adam. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, as I started getting up. "Sure." He replied, giving Jay a confused look, as he stood up to follow me. 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Copeland or Jason Reso. I do however, own Heather and Brad.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Truth  
  
  
  
"Heather. What did you want to talk to me about?" Adam asked me, when we were away from the table. "There's something I have to tell Jay and I need your help telling him." I said quietly. " Heather. Whatever you need to tell him, he'll understand." "No he won't Adam. It's all my fault." I cried. "Shh...sweetie. What's all your fault?" Adam whispered, hugging me. "Brad, he's not as nice as he made himself out to be." I started. "Heather, does he hit you?" Adam asked. I could see the anger in his eyes. "Yeah, and when I get home tonight, he's really going to hit me for being here with you and Jay." I said, crying yet again. "Heather. I swear to you that Brad is never going to lay a hand on you again." Adam said, while hugging me. "Come on, let's get Jay and head out of here." He finished, as we walked back to the booth.  
  
"Jay. We need to talk to you, but this isn't the place for it." Adam said, as we got back to my brother. "Angel, what's wrong?" Jay asked, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Can we talk about this in the car?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, come on." Jay said, guiding me out of the diner, while Adam paid the bill.  
  
Once we finally got inside the car, Adam couldn't figure out the electric key unlock, Jay turned around in the backseat and made me look him in the eye. "Alright Heather Marie, tell me what's going on." "Okay, but first you have to promise you won't interrupt." I said, knowing full well that when I tell him he's going to explode. "I promise. Now come on." Jay said, getting impatient. "Okay, my boyfriend Brad he gets really jealous if he sees me talking to any other guys or if I wear certain outfits, he thinks I'm going to try and find another man." I said, while looking him in the eye. When I said this to him, is when I noticed his eyes getting darker in anger. It's this next part, however, that's going to be hard to tell him. "When he feels I'm 'getting out of hand' as he likes to say, that's when he starts to hit me." I finished, saying the last part really fast, hoping he wouldn't understand me. "That son of a bitch. I'll kill him." Jay exploded, unfortunately he understood. "Jay please calm down. There's more and I need you to help me." When I said this, Jay and Adam both yelled, "There's more?!" "Yes, there's more. Brad has never been a stable guy, I want to get out but I'm afraid he'll come after me and try to kill me if I do. I've left him before and went back home but he followed me." I said quietly. "You're moving in with me and Denise." Jay replied quickly. "Do you think she'll mind?" I asked, knowing full well that my sister-in-law wouldn't care in the least. "Heather Marie. What do you think?" Jay asked, like he truly thought I was stupid. "I just don't want to put you guys in danger like that. When I went back again, he beat the shit out of me and threatened to kill me and anyone who tries to help me." I cried, not wanting to put my brother and Adam in danger.  
  
"Angel, listen to me." Jay said, as Adam pulled the car into our parents driveway. "You are my little sister. I will not have some freak show putting his hands on you." Jay told me, as he pulled me out of the car.  
  
"Heather. Jay's right, you don't deserve to have some loser use you as his own punching bag." Adam said, falling in step with me. "I know Addy, but I also know what he's capable of doing, and if he finds me..." I started but Jay interrupted. "Heather, I will not let him find you. If you have to, you'll go on the road with us." He finished, as we all walked into the house.  
  
"Have I ever told you why I call you Angel?" Jase asked me later, as we were getting ready to watch a movie. "No. I just assumed you wanted a nickname for me." I told him honestly. "Well that's part of it, but there's another reason." Jay chuckled, before he went on. "The other reason is because when I was 11 and you were 6 we had that Christmas play at church and you were an angel. You were so beautiful as an angel, that I decided that you would be my angel." He finished, as I started crying yet again. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Heather." Jay said, giving me a hug. "I know, but it was nice to hear. I haven't heard alot of stuff like that in a while." I said, drying my tears and turning the movie on, and signaling to my brother that I was done talking.  
  
When I got up the next morning, I could hear some arguing downstairs and the closer I got to the stairs, the more I started to recognize the voice. Just then Adam came flying up the stairs. "Heather, get into your room now." He whispered, as he shoved me back into my room. "What's going on?" I asked, already afraid of the answer. "Brad showed up here this morning looking for you, since you didn't go home last night." Adam answered back. "Stay here while I go back downstairs and help Jay." Adam ordered. "Lock your door as well." He finished, and was gone before I could blink.  
  
"Damn it. I know she's here. She was with you guys yesterday. Now tell me where in the hell she is." Brad screamed. "She's not here. Why do you care so much where she's at?" Jay yelled back at him. "Simple, because she's my property and I want her back." Brad said stupidly. Unbeknownst to Brad, that was a dumb thing to say. It just pissed Jay off even more. "She is not your property." Jay screamed, as he slammed Brad into the wall. "She is a human being, not your punching bag. If you so much as come near her again, or if I hear you spoke her name, I'll use YOU as MY personal punching bag. Got it?" Jay asked. Emphasizing his point, by shoving him into the wall. Finally, Adam was able to break it up. "Jay man come on. Let's just concentrate on Heather." Adam said, as he pulled Jay off Brad. "Don't come near her again." Adam said, as he threw Brad out. 


	3. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers or their spouses. I do own Heather and Brad.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Starting Over  
  
  
  
These last few months have gone fairly well, living here in Florida with my brother and Denise. Jay, of course, is more protective of me than ever, but I guess it's because he cares. I still am afraid of being near alot of guys, with the exception of Jay and Adam. Last night Jay announced that since the latest PPV was going to be 'so close to home,' as he put it, that he was going to have some of the guys over tonight. I just wish I knew how to get out of it.  
  
"Heather?" Jay asked, as he knocked on my bedroom door. "Just a sec." I replied, putting my journal away. "Come on in." "Angel. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable last night when I said that some of the boys are coming over." Jay said, apologetically. "It's okay Jase. I know that none of your friends are like Brad. I'm doing better though, being around guys that aren't you or Adam, is helping me trust again." I said, looking at my brother, hoping he believed me. "Okay Heath. Well just to let you know, the guys will be getting here in about an hour." Jay said, giving me a hug before he left my room. As soon as he was gun, I threw myself on my bed and started crying. I had just done the one thing I could never do, look my brother in the eye, and lie to him.  
  
"Honey. Would you go see if Heather is coming?" Jay asked his wife. "Sure." Denise replied, as she excused herself from Adam's wife, Alanah.  
  
"Heather sweetie, are you coming out?" Denise asked, as she knocked on my door. "Heather?" Denise asked again, this time opening my door. When she did, she noticed the tears, that had not stopped falling since I lied to Jason earlier that day. "Heather, what's wrong?" Denise asked, rushing over to me. "I can't tell you." I said, knowing that I could tell her anything, and she wouldn't tell Jay unless I wanted her too. "Heath, come on and tell me. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Denise said, matter-of-factally. "I lied to Jay, Neese and he didn't even notice." I said, crying even more. "What did you lie to him about?" Denise asked me, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "I told him I'd be okay with all these guys here, when, with the exception of Jay, Adam, Chris, Jeff, and Matt I don't know any of them. So the thought of being out there like that scares me." I said, in between sobs. "Okay, you know me and Alanah and Chris brought his wife Jessica, and I think I heard Matt say that Amy is going to be here in a little bit. There's some girls for you to hang with." Denise said, with a reassuring smile. "Besides, Jay won't let any of the guys near you." She finished with a slight laugh.  
  
When we finally got out in the living room, Adam was the first to notice us. "Hey baby girl!" He exclaimed, giving me a big hug. "Hey to you too, Addy." I replied, returning his hug. "How are you doing?" Adam asked, as he released the hug. "I'm doing okay, I'm here." I replied quietly, still taking in all the guys that were there. 'God, did he invite the whole damn roster?' I thought to myself, as I looked around and noticed Mark and Devon talking to Matt and Chris, and Jeff was saying something to Rob, I think I even saw Mark Calloway in the kitchen doorway. 'This is not going to be as easy as Neese said it would be.' I said to myself, as Jeff Hardy walked up to us. "Hey Adam." He said, giving him some weird handshake. "Heather." He said, turning towards me. "It's great to see you again." "It's great to see you too, Jeff." I said, slowly giving him a hug. As I did this, I couldn't see the confused look on Jeff's face or Adam mouthing "let her tell you."  
  
I should probably explain why Jeff and I are so close. See a few years ago, when Jay and Adam along with Matt and Jeff had the very first tag team ladder match, I had been traveling with Jay then and since Jeff and I are close in age we just started hanging out, but when I started dating Brad, I was no longer aloud to talk to Jeff or go on the road with my brother.  
  
After awhile things seemed to be going okay, I mean after all only Jay, Denise, Adam, and Alanah knew why I was really there. I had just sat down to talk to Amy and Jessica, when I heard Brad's voice demanding to know where I was at. "I want to see Heather now!" Brad bellowed at Jay. "I guess I didn't make myself very clear the last time, you are to leave Heather alone!" Jay yelled at him, blocking his entrance. By this time however, Adam and Jeff had walked up to the front door curious as to what was going on. Of course as soon as Adam saw him he exploded, "What in the hell are you doing here?" He yelled, as I walked up behind him. "Heather tell these assholes that you want to come home with me." He said, as he grabbed my arm. When he did this, he squeezed it so tight, I thought he was going to break my arm. Well Jay noticed and said the one thing I didn't want Jeff or anyone else to know. "You are not going to put another bruise on her body, you sick son of a bitch!" Jay yelled, pulling me away from Brad and punching him in the face. When I was away from them, I did the only thing I knew how to do, run away. I didn't even hear Jeff behind me calling my name. 


	4. Talking and Apologizing

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy. I only own Heather and Brad.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Talking and Apologizing  
  
"Heather come on, let me in. I want to talk to you." Jeff said quietly, as he knocked on my door. "Just go away Jeff, you wouldn't understand." I yelled, hoping he would just go away, knowing in my heart that he wouldn't leave. "How do you know I wouldn't understand, if you won't let me in?" He asked, through my door. "Besides, you know I'm not going to leave until you talk to me." He finished, as I threw open my bedroom door. "Fine, you want to know everything that happened between me and Brad, I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you." I told him, as we settled on my bed to talk.  
  
"Alright Jeff, I'm going to tell you everything, but I need you to promise not to say anything till I'm done. I don't even want you to tell Matt or Amy. Jay's going to have to explain what happened but he'll give a condenced version of what all that was about." I said, looking Jeff directly in the eye, knowing I could trust him with this. "Heather, I will never say anything to anyone. What is said between us, stays between us." Jeff replied, taking my hands in his.  
  
"You remember when we first met right?" I asked, looking up to see the smile on his face. "Yeah, it's one of the few times I've ever seen you mad at Jay." He answered, with a slight laugh to his voice. 'I wish I could go back to that night.' I thought to myself. "Well, about a year after that I met Brad. He seemed really nice at first, never raised his voice, never one to argue. I actually thought he'd be able to calm me down. You know how I'm always ready for an argument." I said, smiling slightly, both of us remembering the first night we met. "Anyways, about 3 months later, things started to change with him. He was always trying to start a fight, then one day he just started hitting me and I never really understood why he did this. After the first time he apologized and said it would never happen again, that his job was stressing him out, then he did it again, and again, and again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I left him and moved back home with my parents. I never told my parents about it, I don't even think they ever saw the bruises. Two months went by and I hadn't heard from him, when he showed up at my parents house one day begging me to come back home with him. He swore to me that he had changed, he even said he'd been through counseling." I told him, the tears forming in my eyes. "He looked so sincere and I believed him again, I moved out of my parents house that weekend and when we got back to his apartment, he beat the shit out of me, just because I left him. He said that if he couldn't have me, then no one could. He also said that if I left him again he'd find me and kill me and anyone else who helps me." I finished, looking up at Jeff and seeing the tears in his eyes made me start crying again.  
  
"Heath, I'm so sorry you had to go through this by yourself. You should have called me, I could have helped you." Jeff said, giving me a hug. "How Jeff? How could you help me? You were on the road, hell you live in a different country than I did!" I yelled, knowing I shouldn't be yelling at Jeff like this. "You know that had I known you were in trouble I would have flown up to Canada myself and kicked this Brad guys' ass." Jeff told me, as he released me from our hug. "I know that Jeff, that's why I didn't tell you, my brother, or Adam. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to the three of you." I said, burying my face in his chest. "Heather, you know me, Jay, and Adam would protect you with our lives. Hell the whole locker room would protect you." Jeff told me honestly, while running his hand through my hair. "I'm sorry Jeff, I never should have let myself get in that situation. I didn't have to go back and I did, but I honestly thought he was better." I said, even through my muffled voice he could understand me. "Listen to me Heath, this is in no way your fault. You did not asked to be abused by some paranoid bastard. Do you understand me?" He asked, lifting my face up to meet his. "Yeah I understand. I'm just so glad you all are in my life again." "Me too, Heath, me too." Jeff said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you Jeff." I mumbled, sleepily. "I love you too, Heather." 


	5. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I only own Heather and Brad. Denise is really Jason "Christian's" wife. Please don't sue because you won't get much.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy with work and trying to go back to school so I've been neglecting some things such as this story and my other story as well. I'm going to be posting an announcement as far as my other story "Why" is concerned. If you've been reading that story please read the announcement.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Fight  
  
The next morning, I woke to find someone's arms around me, of course this freaked me out and I started punching them. When their hands finally grabbed ahold of mine to keep me from punching them I started screaming. "Let go of me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cried, when I heard my door fly open and Jay and Jeff both yelling my name. "Heather, sweetie wake up." Jeff said, while he rubbed my back. "Angel, what's wrong?" Jay asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Brad was here, and he had his arms wrapped around me and he wouldn't let me go." I said, while the tears kept falling. "Angel, he's not here. I promise you, that asshole is never going to come here again." Jay vowed, with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face. "Heath, it was me holding you. You started crying in your sleep, so I put my arms around you to let you know I was here." Jeff said. "Oh my God, Jeff I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you, I thought Brad snuck in..." I started, when Jeff interrupted me. "Sweetie, I understand. You don't have to apologize." Jeff said, while rubbing circles on my back.  
  
"Angel, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but have you ever considered counseling?" Jay asked. I'm not really sure why I did this, but I just exploded. "You want me to see a counselor Jay?!" I screamed at him. "What would make you think I need to see a counselor? I guess you're saying that you can't handle having someone live with you that's been beaten and forced to do things no woman should ever have to do." I yelled, the tears flowing down my face. "Angel, first of all, I didn't mean to upset you, I just figured it would help you to not have me blow up everytime you said something that bastard did to you. Second, what do you mean you were forced to do things no woman should ever have to do?" Jay asked me. "Why should I tell you? So you can blow up and cause a scene. Well let me tell you something Jason, I won't bother you with my problem, and I sure as hell won't be talking to some fucking stranger about this either. So if both of you will be so kind as to leave me the hell alone, I don't want to speak to either of you right now." I finished, turning my back on both Jay and Jeff, as they silently walked out of my room.  
  
By the time I had cooled off, I had two suitcases and a big gym bag packed with my stuff. I decided I was going to sit down and write Denise a note before I left, at this point I didn't even want to put my brother's name on that letter.  
  
'Dear Neese,~ I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here with you for these last few months. As much as I enjoy being here, it was made clear this morning that some people can't handle me and my problems. I want to apologize for Brad showing up here last night, I'm not even sure how he got this address. I'm not going to tell you where I'm going because 1.) Jay will bug you till you crack, and I don't want to speak to him at the moment and 2.) I'm not sure where I'm going. I will call and let you know I'm okay but that's about it. If you're still not sure as to why I'm gone, ask you husband.  
  
Love, Heather :)  
  
With that, I sealed the letter, left it on the coffee table and walked out the door.  
A/N 2: I know that this wasn't much of a chapter, but I am working on the next one and already have most of it written. It's just the finding of time to get it typed and post it. Please leave a review good or bad and leave some ideas for future chapters. If I use your idea, I'll credit you for it. 


	6. Where Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous or their spouses. I only own Heather. I also realize that Jeff Hardy is no longer in the WWE but in this story he is, and probably any other story I write.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Where Are You?  
  
When I finally called Jay and Denise, Jay was practically yelling in the background wanting to know where I was at. I only told Denise that I was okay and not to worry about me. However, she let me know that they were both worried and they both care. "Neese, if Jay cared so much he wouldn't have acted like such an ass." I told her, like she should have already known this. "Heath, he shows his concern and emotions in stupid ways. Just come back home and I'll help you and so will Jay. The problem is you both are so much alike that you both are too damn stubborn, and I know that Jay's temper boils everytime he finds out what Brad did to you but sweetie, you have to understand you're his little sister and he's only trying to protect you." Denise said calmly. "Fine Denise, I'll be home in a week. I'm visiting a friend right now." I told her. "Are you back in Toronto?" Denise yelled. "She's where?!" Jay screamed. "No I'm not back in Toronto, I'm just visiting an old friend." I said, before I hung up the phone.  
  
"Did you tell them where you were at?" "No I just told them I was visiting an old friend. I'm going back home next week." I told my friend. "Don't worry, I won't let Jay find out I stayed here with you." I said, knowing Jay would be pissed to find out they lied to him. "Heather, I don't care if he gets mad at me or not." They said, giving me a hug. "Thanks for everything Ames." I replied, returning her hug.  
  
"Have you guys heard from Heather yet?" Adam asked his best friend on the phone that evening. "Yeah, she said she's visiting an old friend, but she's not in Toronto. Denise actually was the one who talked to her, mainly cause she wouldn't talk to me." Jay replied back. "Do you blame her man? I mean she has one nightmare and you want her to see a counselor." Adam asked, knowing his best friend was getting mad. "Damn it Adam. She totally took it the wrong way. I didn't think she would like me blowing up everytime she had a nightmare or whatever, then come to find out she was forced to do some freaky shit." Jay said, anger very apparent in his voice. "Well what way did you expect her to take it? She's your little sister and she came to you for help, she didn't even turn to your parents, yet you want her to talk to a stranger about all of this. Try putting yourself in her shoes." With that being said, Adam hung up.  
  
"Heather, why did you freak out on Jay like you did?" Amy asked me, later that night. "I don't know Amy. I just don't understand why he would want me to see a shrink, that's why I snapped at him. I want my brothers help, not some stranger who doesn't know shit about my problems." I finished. "That's understandable, but what I don't understand is why you left. I mean ya'll have had some fights before, but you've never left without talking it out." Amy said. "Ames, when I left to come up here I was still royally pissed that I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to get away from what I thought was betrayal, and Jay turning his back on me." I replied, finishing the salad I was making. "Just as long as you promise to make up with him when you get home." Amy told me with a playful grin. "Yeah, I will. I can't stay mad at him for long anyways."  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
I decided to stay an extra week in Cameron visiting with Jeff and Amy since Jeff was out with an injury so I was able to have a nice visit with him and to apologize for the way I acted that morning in my room. I still haven't talked to Jay since I've left, in fact Jeff is the one who told Jay when my flight would be in. I just hope the damaged done between us can be fixed and I haven't lost my brother for good. I mean, I said some pretty hurtful things that morning, I don't even know if I could forgive myself. 


	7. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I also don't own the real life spouses of Adam Copeland or Jason Reso. I also don't own Leslie, she is my friend Nikki but she wanted a different name in this story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Coming Home  
  
When Jeff dropped me off at the airport that morning, he made me promise that if I needed him for anything I'd call. After I promised that I would, he gave me a hug and a kiss and sent me on my way.  
  
After I found my seat, I sat back to think about everything that's happened in the last few months: finally getting away from Brad, seeing my brother again, getting my friendship back with Jeff. For once things seemed to be going good in my life. The only thing is, when I get back home I'm going to have to repair my relationship with Jay and tell him the one thing that scares me the most. While I was thinking about this, this overly perky almost too bubbly girl sits down next to me. "Hi I'm Leslie. Have you ever been to Florida? This is the first time I've ever been there. I'm actually going to be starting college there, I'm going to UCF." She finished. "What's your name?" She asked me. "Heather. It's nice to meet you." I answered quietly. "What's wrong?" Leslie asked. "I've just had a lot on my mind." I answered, noticing the probing look on her face. "My brother lives here in Florida, we had a huge fight a couple of weeks ago, and I said some things I didn't mean to so now I'm going back home to apologize." I told her. "What made it so bad that you left without apologizing to him?" "I'd rather not talk about it." "It might do you some good." Leslie said, with a reassuring smile. "I guess your right."  
  
After I finished telling Leslie about Jay and Brad I actually felt a little better about some things. It felt right somehow, I mean I would never see her again and she doesn't know who Jay really is.  
  
The first person I saw as soon as I walked off the plane was Adam. "Adam!" I yelled, as I threw myself into his arms. "Hey babygirl. How was your trip?" Adam asked, lifting me up in a hug. "It was good. I had fun hanging out with Amy and Jeff." I answered him, as he put me back down. "Where's Jay at?" I asked, looking around for my brother. "I'm right behind you Angel." Jay's voice said from behind. "I missed you Jase. I'm sorry I blew up like that." I said, giving my big brother a hug. "I'm sorry too Heath. I shouldn't have even said anything about seeing a shrink." He replied, hugging me back. "No, you were right, I should talk to a counselor, but I need you as well. I know you get mad and everything, but I want to be able to talk to you too." "What made you realize this?" Jay asked, as we waited for my luggage. "Well I met this girl on the flight here named Leslie, and we started talking and pretty soon I told her everything. She helped me see that I do need to talk to someone other than you, but I still need you." I told him, as he grabbed my bags.  
  
"Heather. You said something that morning, and it's been bugging me ever since." Jay started, as we pulled out of Tampa International. "What was that?" I asked, already guessing what it was. "You said you were forced to do things no woman should ever have to do. I want you to tell me what it was." Jay said, looking back at me through the mirror. "Can we talk about this when we get home please? I don't want you getting so pissed, you get us in a wreck." I asked. "Fine, but don't try to get out of it."  
  
When we got back to Jay's house we all sat down to talk. The good thing was, I had Denise and Alanah to keep their husbands from totally flipping out and trying to kill Brad.  
  
"Okay, I'm only going to be able to get through this once, so please don't interrupt or ask me to repeat it alright?" I asked. When they all agreed, I started the hell story I call life.  
  
"Well you know how things with Brad were good for awhile. After the first beatings started and I left him, then I believed he had gotten help so I went back. When I moved back in with him, he would come home at night drunker than shit, and of course he would find something wrong with the apartment, either the floor was dirty or the clothes were still hanging up to dry, so he would start beating me." At this point, I had tears running down my face, as well as Denise and Alanah. Jay and Adam were getting pissed, but neither one said anything. "One night he came home with a bunch of his friends and I was doing homework and I guess I had my books spread out too much and he got mad. One of his friends said he needed to teach me a lesson about respect and the bastard agreed with him. I told him I was sorry, and I would put my stuff away but that wasn't good enough for him. He yanked me up from the chair and he threw me down on the floor, he told the guy who said I needed to learn respect to hold my hands above my head, that he was finally going to do what he's always wanted to for the longest time, then he raped me. As if that wasn't bad enough, he let his friends rape me too. He let four other guys rape me after he was done." I finished, by now I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe. I felt Jay put his arms around me and rock me back and forth. "Shhh...Angel it will all be alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Jay vowed. "How Jay? How do you know?! You don't know what I go through at night, I have not had a good night's sleep in a long time. No matter how many times I scrub my body, I can still feel them touching me. I can still hear them cheering and laughing." I yelled, jumping to my feet. The tears just rolled down my cheeks. "Angel, why did you wait so long to call me?" Jay asked, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "When could I have called you? While he was beating me? How about while one of his friends was raping me? You're always on the road and I never knew when you'd be home. Jay he threatened to hurt anyone I told, and I love you too much to lose you. Same goes for you Addy." I said, as I noticed him getting ready to say something. "Listen, can we talk some more later? I want to lay down for awhile." I asked, giving my brothers a hug. "Yeah sweetie. We'll be here." Adam said, giving me a hug.  
  
"I can't believe the hell my baby sister went through by herself. Do you know how bad I want to fly up to Canada and kill that spineless bastard." Jay yelled. "I'd be right there with you man." Adam said, already cracking his knuckles. "Honey, would you keep your voice down? She's finally asleep, me and Alanah talked to her some more. Jay, Adam, there is something else you need to know. This was an every day thing. There was not a day that went by, where she wasn't forced to have sex with Brad or one of his friends." Denise told her husband and Adam gently. "She's afraid you two will think she's a slut or something." Denise finished. "We wouldn't think that. This wasn't her fault." Adam said, angrily. "Well we know that, but in her mind she thinks it is. What you two think of her and what she does means alot to her." Alanah said. "Just make sure you let her know that. Let her know you love her and support her." Alanah added. "Don't worry we will." Jay said.  
  
A/N: Okay, for those who don't know this. UCF stands for University Central Florida which is where I go to school. I'm working on the next chapter now. Hopefully I'll have more up soon. I'm also working on a chapter for "Why" but I'm not sure when that will be done or posted. As always r/r. 


	8. Starting OverAgain

Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Copeland, Alanah Copeland, Jason Reso, or Denise Reso. I only own Heather and Brad. Trust me when I say that if I owned either Adam or Jason I wouldn't be typing this story up right now.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay again. A friend of mine was killed by a drunk driver on May 30th and he and my best friend were supposed to be getting married two weeks from now, plus I've been on vacation so I haven't been home to type this. This chapter is going to be short cause it leads into my next chapter which is just about done.  
  
Starting Over...Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Okay I'm back home again, and with my brother knowing everything I feel a lot better. He and Adam came in my room last night and the three of us had a heart to heart.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Heather?" Jay asked quietly, knocking on my door. "Yeah." "Can we come in?" He asked, hoping I'd say yes. "Sure come on in." I replied, sitting up in my bed. "Sweetie, why would you think we'd be mad at you?" Adam asked, getting right to the point. "It was my fault. If I wouldn't have gone back to him he never would have been able to rape me, but I was dumb enough to believe he had changed. I trusted him Addy, and he used that against me. Promise me you guys won't walk out of my life." I said, tears falling down my cheeks again. "Heather Marie Reso. I can't believe you would think something like that. There is not a damn thing in this world you could do that would make me or Adam walk out of your life." Jay practically shouted at me. "You are my baby sister and basically a sister to Adam. We love you, and we will never stop loving you." Jay said, giving me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Heather." Adam said, sitting on the other side of me. "You know what Jay just said? Well, I was going to say that as well." He said, trying to bring some laughter into the room. "I love you guys." I said, laying my head on my brother's shoulder. "We love you too, kid." Adam said, kissing my cheek.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
So that's how my night went. Today Jay, Denise, Adam, Alanah, and I are going to Universal Studios. I've never been there before so I'm really looking forward to this adventure.  
  
"Heather. Are you ready yet? Adam and Alanah are here." Jay yelled down the hall. "Yeah, one sec. I'm getting my shoes on." I yelled back at him. "Well hurry up." "You know something Jay, you lack patience, always have and always will." I said, as I walked out of my room. "Heather, look at you. I haven't seen you look like this in a long time." Jay said, in shock. "Is that good or bad?" I asked warily. "No sweetie. It's good, you're slowly becoming my angel again." Jay told me, throwing an arm around my shoulder as we walked into the living room. "Great we can finally..." Adam stopped when he saw me. "Addy, could you please put your eyeballs back in their sockets." I said, laughing slightly. "Heather you look great." Denise said, smiling at me. "Yeah you really do." Alanah added. "I'm pretty sure Adam will say the same thing once the cat lets go of his tongue." She finished, nudging her husbands arm. "Very funny Alanah. Heather you look fantastic." Adam said, giving me a hug. "Thank you. Can we please go now?" I asked, walking to the door. "Yeah lets go." Jay said, as we all walked out the door.  
  
Later that night we were all just sitting around tired from everything we did that day. Finally Alanah suggested that we order some pizza, before Jay and Adam died of starvation, like they said they would.  
  
While we were waiting for the pizzas to arrive, I decided to go upstairs and write in my journal. When I got in my room, I noticed my window was open. 'Funny' I thought 'I remember shutting it before we left.' When I turned around my heart stopped when I saw who was sitting on my bed. "What are you doing here?" "I came to take my wife home with me." He answered moving towards me. 


	9. The Final Blow

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers or their spouses. I also don't own the name Screech. That is a character from Saved By The Bell. I only own Heather and Brad.  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. It's been an interesting experience writing this but I feel that this is a good place to end it. I may do a sequel somewhere in the future. I've got an idea for a Brock Lesnar story that I'm working on so that will be done first. I hope to have most of it written before I go back to school this fall. Also 'Why' will probably be finished in the next few weeks or so. Thanks to those who have reviewed this.  
  
The Final Blow  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Brad how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your wife before it finally gets through that thick skull of yours'." I yelled at him, anger flowing through my body. "Oh I understand sweetheart, you may think your not my wife, but this little piece of paper says differently." Brad replied, with a sinister smile. "What in the hell are you talking about?" "According to this paper you and I were married last year." Brad answered, waving a marriage license around. "So you're coming with me, but first..." He said, as he threw me on my bed. "Brad, get the hell off of me!" I screamed, as I started fighting him. I had now started getting my life put back together and I wasn't going to let this bastard ruin it again. "Listen here bitch. You are going to do exactly as I say." Brad said, as he now held a gun to my head. I was so scared I couldn't do anything but nod. I said a silent prayer asking God for an angel of some sort to save me now.  
  
"Hey Adam. Will you go get Heather and tell her the pizzas are here." Jay asked. "Sure thing buhhddy." Adam answered with a laugh. "Okay Screech. Don't be a smartass." Jay shot back, as Adam went upstairs.  
  
"Brad please stop." I cried, as his fist connected with my face. "I told you to shut up you little bitch." He said, as he ripped my shirt off. Just then I heard Adam coming towards my room. "Heather come on, the pizzas are here." He said, as he started opening my door. When he saw Brad on top of me he exploded. "You sorry son of a bitch, get the fuck off of her." He yelled, making his was towards us. I saw this as my chance to get away from Brad so while Adam distracted him, I grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"I wonder what's taking Adam and Heather so long?" Denise asked. "Who cares, I'm eating without them." Jay said. After he said that, the three of them heard a bang and a scream from upstairs. "Oh my God, that was Heather." Alanah said, as they all rushed in.  
  
*My Room*  
  
BANG! You know how you see in movies or on TV when someone gets shot or stabbed it all looks like it's happening in slow motion, well that's what happened here. I swear to God that it happened so slow. My mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do, the only thing I could do was scream.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, Jay, Denise, and Alanah all run into my room. "Angel, what happened?" Jay asked, hugging me to him. "Brad was in here when we came home. I tried to make him leave Jase, then he kept saying I was his wife and he was going to take me home. I told him I wasn't his wife then he showed me the marriage license, Jay he drugged me and then married me. Then he threw me on my bed, pulled this gun out and tried to rape me. The Addy came in and I saw my chance to get away from him so I grabbed the gun as Adam pulled him off me and I shot him." I said, crying hysterically. "It's okay Angel. He's never going to hurt you again." Jay said, looking over at Adam, to see him shaking his head, everyone knowing that Brad was finally gone from their lives.  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
After the police had asked all their questions, they determined that I had shot Brad in self defense. They did tell Jay, Denise, and I that we couldn't stay here for a couple of nights, cause it was after all a crime scene. Adam and Alanah offered to let us stay at their house for a few nights.  
  
"Angel. Are you okay?" Jay asked, as we were walking to the car. "You know something Jay, for the first time in a while I feel okay. I mean Brad can't hurt me anymore and I get to spend more time with my family. Which is something I want to talk to you about." I finished, looking Jay right in the eye. "What is it Heather?" "I'm going to go back home for awhile. I haven't seen mom and dad lately so I figured now I can finally go home." I finished, as we stopped walking. "Are you going to come back here?" Jay asked. "I don't really know. Part of me wants too, but there's a part of me that has to stay there and face the past. I mean Toronto is my home, I'm not going to let Brads' ghost keep me from my friends and family." I answered, as we both got in the car. "Well Angel, I want you to do what will make you happy. Even though I'm going to miss having you here with me, this is something you have to do." He said, kissing the side of my head. "I'm going to miss you too Jay." I told him, as we pulled out of the driveway.  
  
*1 year later*  
  
My life is finally going the way I want it to. I still get a little nervous around guys I don't know, but everyone says that's normal. I did tell my parents everything that happened between Brad and I, although Jay and I agreed that they shouldn't know that I killed him that night.  
  
Tonight is Wrestlemania XX in New York City. I haven't seen my brother or Adam since that night over a year ago. We have talked on the phone but the only way I've seen them is on the TV. I'm so happy that Adam finally got to return to the ring. The times I've talked to him on the phone, I could tell he was missing it. Neither one knows that I'm going to be here tonight. I told Jay when he asked if I could make it, that I wouldn't be able to get off work, Denise is the only one who knows I'm here.  
  
"You know Denise, you and my sister have been there for every important match in my career. Even when she couldn't make it, Heather would at least call me." Jay said, in an almost whiny voice. "I know honey, but she's probably busy or something." Denise replied, having seen me walk in. "Yeah honey. I'm probably just busy." I said, standing in the doorway. When Jay heard my voice, I've never seen someone turn around so fast. "Angel, you're here. You said you couldn't make it." Jay said, picking me up in a huge hug. "I know, I lied. You don't think I'd be able to sit at home and watch my big brother go for the World Title do you?" I asked, as he set me down again. "I didn't know what to think. Why didn't you just tell me you were coming?" He asked. "The look on your face was priceless. It was more fun to surprise you." I told him honestly. "Now, if you'll just tell me where Adams' locker room is, I'll go shock the hell out of him and let you get back to preparing for your match." "He's down the hall, fourth door on the right." Jay told me. "Okay. Thanks for keeping my secret Denise." I said, giving my brother a quick hug before I left. "You knew she was coming tonight?" Jay asked his wife. "Yes I did. She asked me not to tell so I didn't." Denise said with a guilty smile.  
  
'Fourth door on the right, or did he say left? No, he said right.' I said to myself, looking for Adams' locker room. I finally find it and knock on the door. "It's open." I hear him mumble. "Do you let just anyone into your locker room? What would Alanah think?" I said, causing Adam to jump before turning around. "Hey babygirl. What are you doing here?" Adam asked, giving me a hug. "Well it is Wrestlemania, your big comeback match, and Jay is going for the World Title. Why wouldn't I be here?" "Well it's good to see you." He said, cleaning a chair off for me. "So what's going on with you?" Adam asked, once we got comfortable. "Well I was going down to Cameron to visit Jeff and maybe come back down to Florida." I said, propping my feet up on the chair across from me. "I'll get to the Florida thing in a minute. I want to know what's going on between you and Jeff?" Adam asked. When I have talked to Adam since I've left I've kept him updated on my "relationship" with Jeff. He's been up to Canada since I've been home a few times to see me, and when I'm ready we're going to try having a real relationship. "We're still talking right now. Nothing more, nothing less." I told him honestly. "Fair enough. Now about Florida, is this going to be a permanent thing or are you just visiting?" Adam asked. Well that depends." "On what?" Adam asked, curiously. "If Jay and Denise will let me stay there till I can find an apartment." I said, knowing I could since I already talked to Denise. "They'll let you, you know that." "I know. Just don't tell Jay, it's kind of another surprise." I said seriously. "My lips are sealed." "Okay then. Well I'm going to find Denise so we can get to our seats." I said, standing up to give Adam a hug. "Good luck tonight. It's to bad that Alanah couldn't be here." I said, she's about ready to have a baby girl any day now. "I know, but she'll be happy to know you're moving back." Adam told me as I was leaving.  
  
Finally it is time for Wrestlemania to begin. We get through all the opening matches and get to Adams' match. Denise and I are ready to cheer for him. When the opening of Rob Zombie's "Never Gonna Stop" started I thought the roof was going to come of Madison Square Garden, the same way it almost did when HHH returned 2 years ago. Adam got in the ring and posed for the fans. He finally got the match started after shaking hands with Kurt Angle. After almost 15 minutes of action, Adam finally picked up the victory, after the match Kurt hugged him and raised his hand in the air. Denise and I were both crying when we saw the reaction Adam had of winning his first match back in over a year.  
  
"Jays' match is next. I wonder how nervous he is?" I asked Denise. "He didn't seem to be nervous earlier." She answered as Jays' music started. "Coming down the aisle is the challenger from Toronto, Canada weighing in at 235lbs. Christian." When Jay walked by us, he pointed and winked in our direction. "His opponent, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada weighing in at 240lbs. he is the World Champion, Chris Jericho." I swear I have never heard so many people boo in my life. The match got started with Jay hitting Jericho with a flying forearm. I couldn't tell who was more nervous, me or Denise. For nearly 20 mins. Jay and Chris showed some of the best athleticism I've ever seen in a wrestling match. Jay finally landed the unprettier on Chris and the ref started counting 1...2...3. The arena was once again on their feet as they crowned my brother the new World Heavyweight Champion. After celebrating in the ring, Jay came over to Denise and I and hugged us both.  
  
When we finally got to the back, everyone was celebrating. It almost seemed as though everyone had a different reason to celebrate. The McMahons' having put on the 20th successful Wrestlemania, Adam having returned from neck surgery and a baby on the way, Jay achieving a dream he's had since we were little and myself, well I have my life back and I also know that a brothers' love will last through the test of time.  
  
A/N: Once again thanks to those of you who have read this story. It was sometimes fun to write. This last chapter was hard for me to write at the beginning. Hope everyone has a safe summer.  
  
*Amanda* 


End file.
